


...What's Your Emergency?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: The sight was something that looked like it was out of Titanic, but Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns had to come to terms with the sudden death of Dean Ambrose... right?





	...What's Your Emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU READ THIS... GIVE KUDOS AND A COMMENT PLEASE! ♡♥ :P

Roman Reigns held his best friend Seth Rollins tightly in his arms as they watched a dead Dean Ambrose slumped on a swing, Seth couldn't help but feel like this was Titanic 2.0 or something.

"Why couldn't it be me Roman?" Seth said, as tears soaked his best friend's white suit.

"Hey, don't say that..." Roman said, rocking him back and forth.

Seth then took another hard look at Dean, and noticed that he began to have some movement in his left leg, "What the..." He said, as he stared in confusion.

"Seth, call the ambulance!" Roman said, as he ran over to do as much as he could do for Dean until they arrived.

...

"Am I in hell yet?" Dean said, feeling like his insides were on fire, "Guess not." He added, when his vision was finally able to make out Seth.

"Shut up." Seth said, slightly laughing - he was quite impressed with the way that even in excruciating pain, he was able to find a way to make him smile.

"A 26-year-old young man just died... but he was an organ donor..." Roman said, coming out from the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Sh!tty day for him..." Dean said, trying to crack a joke, but no one was laughing, "Guys, I'm sorry, alright? I should be praising him if anything." He added, fiddling with the hospital cords.

"Hey, it's okay... you're just being Dean." Seth said, he'll love this man no matter what.

"Horrible reason..." Dean said, locking eyes with him, "That's it, from this day forward, I'm gonna be the best version of Dean Ambrose. I promise you."

**Author's Note:**

> peeps thank you for reading my fanfic! ♡ :D my Ambrollins heart was screaming for this one! ♥


End file.
